Ellie Darcey-Alden
Ellie Darcey-Alden (b. 4 September 1999) is an English teen film, stage and television actress who is best known for playing young Lily Evans in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. She is also known for playing Francesca "Franny" Latimer in the Doctor Who series 7 Christmas special, "The Snowmen." Before joining such large franchises as Harry Potter and Doctor Who, she appeared in minimal parts in British theatre and television. She has also done small time modelling, commercials, voice over work and competitive dancing. Career 2007–2009: Early work Darcey-Alden first broke into the world of acting around 2007, appearing in small bits on the British stage and television, including her stage debut in Aladdin, directed by Peter Duncan for the Oxford Playhouse and followed by an uncredited cameo role in the 2008 mini-series Tess of the D'Urbervilles.Oxford Playhouse Productions. OxfordPlayhouse.com. Retrieved 1 October 2013.Ellie's all set for Potter premiere. Oxford Mail. 7 July 2011. Retrieved 4 October 2013. She began training in specialised dancing much earlier in 2005, with the Dance 10 Theatre School within Edward Feild Primary School in Kidlington.Ellie's special reason to watch Holby City. Oxford Mail. 19 October 2009. Retrieved 1 October 2013. In 2009, she appeared in her first guest-starring role as Mary in one episode of Robin Hood and in select episodes as Emma Walker in Holby City—for the BBC, respectively. She auditioned for the latter part earlier in June that year, accompanied by her mother, and was cast at the age of 9. Commenting on the experience, Darcey-Alden said: That year, she appeared in further stage credits, including Adrian Noble's musical production of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang for the New Theatre Oxford which was a revamped production of the original 2002 London productionChitty Chitty Bang Bang at the New Theatre, Oxford. The Henley Standard. 7 December 2009. Retrieved 1 October 2013. and the Mardi Gras Challenge, a UK dance competition at the Sadler's Wells Theatre.Mardi Gras Challenge MardiGrasDance.com. Retrieved 1 October 2013. She later commented at a 2013 LeakyCon panel in London on which form of media she preferred more—theatre, TV or film:Video: Harry Potter Cast Junket @ LeakyCon – Evanna Lynch, Scarlett Byrne and More. YouTube. 10 August 2013. Retrieved 20 October 2013.Harry Potter cast Interviews. BetheRedCarpet.co.uk. 10 August 2013. Retrieved 9 April 2014. 2009–2011: Harry Potter Of course, Darcey-Alden's most notable role came in December 2009, when she attended an open audition for the latest Harry Potter installment (a year before she was actually needed due to the producers' decision to split the book into two parts). In January 2010, she was called back for a second audition (known as a recall). She subsequently received a screen test with then 13-year-old Benedict Clarke (who would be cast as young Severus Snape) at Leavesden Studios and just a few weeks later, she was contacted by the producers and was told that she received the part of young Lily Evans, cast at age 10, in the commercially successful Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2.New Casting Information for 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.' The Hollywood Reporter. 22 August 2010. Retrieved 27 December 2012.Young Lily Evans cast for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II. SnitchSeeker.com. 22 August 2010. Retrieved 6 October 2013.Video: New Potter Kid Actors at LeakyCon 2011. YouTube. 19 July 2011. Retrieved 6 October 2013. Event occurs at 4:33. In the film, Darcey-Alden appears in a flashback sequence as Harry's mother in her schooldays and reveals how she befriended Snape as child, which is crucial in explaining the back story of the shady professor and his complex relationship to Harry's deceased parents, particularly his bitter resentment to his father James.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. Dir. David Yates. Warner Bros. Pictures, 2011. DVD.McCabe, p. 211. (See Notes.) It was revealed in a 2011 article for the Oxford Mail that years before landing the part Darcey-Alden was tipped for future success by her agents at Enfield, London-based casting and theatrical agency A&J Management, although her parents decided to not treat her passion for acting seriously until she was more mature. Despite this, she resisted her mother for a chance in the business, especially for a part in Harry Potter, a role which her mother initially did not believe she would eventually win. In the same article, it was further reported that she was not allowed to tell her close friends of her part in Potter as she left school for Leavesden Studios and Hatfield House to film her scenes in 2010, where she met then 21-year-old actor Daniel Radcliffe on her first day on set. She was quoted:Harry Potter Actors Look Back During Panel. LeakyNews.com. 2 July 2013. Retrieved 20 October 2013. At a 2013 LeakyCon panel in Portland, Oregon, Darcey-Alden further elaborated on her meeting with Potter co-star Daniel Radcliffe. She said:Video: Embarrassing Moments: Scarlett Byrne, Ellie Darcey-Alden & Jackie Emerson, Leakycon Panel 2013. YouTube. 8 July 2013. Retrieved 6 October 2013. Event occurs at 0:20. She also mentioned in the same panel session that she met Dame Maggie Smith and was quoted, jokingly: She later said in detail:Video: LeakyCon Portland 2013: Scarlet, Ellie, & Jackie Panel. YouTube. 3 July 2013. Retrieved 13 April 2014. Event occurs at 0:01. Filming her scenes along with Benedict Clarke (young Snape), Ariella Paradise (young Petunia Dursley), Alfie McIlwain (young James Potter I) and Rohan Gotobed (young Sirius Black) took place in April 2010.Clarke, Benedict. 'When exactly did you film the scenes in DH2? (like, month/year).' Tumblr. 15 January 2012. Retrieved 25 October 2013. According to Darcey-Alden and Clarke at a 2013 LeakyCon cast junket in London, production alternated between sets at Leavesden Studios and on location shooting by the River Lea in the gardens of Hatfield Park near Hatfield House—both set in Hertfordshire, respectively. Of the river scene in particular, Clarke elaborated by saying:Video: Harry Potter Cast Junket @ LeakyCon – Evanna Lynch, Scarlett Byrne and More. YouTube. 10 August 2013. Retrieved 20 October 2013. Event occurs at 29:16. '' and as it appears in person]] Darcey-Alden added: Shooting only lasted four days where one scene was shot per day.Clarke, Benedict. 'How long did it take to film your scenes in Harry Potter?' Tumblr. 13 August 2011. Retrieved 20 October 2013. To satisfy the look of her character as described in the books, Darcey-Alden is naturally red haired although she was required to wear blue contact lenses to match Daniel Radcliffe's eyes given her eyes are brown.Clarke, Benedict. 'Do you know why they decided to not give the young Lily green eyes?' Tumblr. 13 August 2011. Retrieved 20 October 2013. In the novels, Harry is described as having his mother's eyes, which are in fact green although Radcliffe never sported any colour-correcting contacts in the films due to a negative reaction to them; J.K. Rowling later commented on this by saying it was not an absolute need that Harry have green eyes in the films, as long as there was a resemblance between his and his mother's.J.K. Rowling discusses why Harry's eyes didn't have to be green. Hypable. 8 November 2011. Retrieved 20 October 2013. However, the method of using blue contacts ultimately backfired and Darcey-Alden's natural eye colour showed through when captured on camera. For an unknown reason, this error was not digitally corrected in post-production.Clarke, Benedict. 'Did anyone else notice that in DH, they edited young Snape’s eyes from blue to black?' Tumblr. 31 December 2011. Retrieved 20 October 2013. When later asked by a fan of what it was like to be apart of a popular movie franchise, Darcey-Alden commented:Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'Whats the best thing about being famous?' Twitter. 8 February 2012. Retrieved 25 October 2013. 2012–present: Upcoming projects Darcey-Alden has been cast in a variety of independent and larger budget films. It was announced on 20 July 2011 via the official A&J Management Twitter that she had been cast in a cameo role in Welcome to the Punch, a British thriller co-starring James McAvoy, Mark Strong and Harry Potter alum Peter Mullan.A&J Management. 'Well done Ellie Darcey-Alden on your second feature film. "Welcome to the Punch." Twitter. 20 July 2011. Retrieved 27 October 2013. Other roles include Pranks, a children's ghost story about a 12-year-old orphan named Katie confronted by the spirit of her foster mother's dead son, which also co-starred her real life brother Joseph Darcey-AldenPranks Official Movie Site. Pranks Media. Retrieved 4 October 2013. and was shot in four days in St Albans;Riley and Chirtou, p. 8. (See Notes.) and Sam & Isobel, a coming of age tale of the titular characters—two young children brought together within the confines of a woodland through childlike innocence and naivety. Although, Sam eventually realises that Isobel is not as innocuous as she seems. For the latter, filming began on 9 April 2012 and wrapped production the following week on the 15th.Lyle Moles, Brendan. 'First day of shooting SAM.' Twitter. 8 April 2012. Retrieved 5 October 2013.Lyle Moles, Brendan. 'SAM is wrapped.' Twitter. 15 April 2012. Retrieved 5 October 2013. The official teaser trailer was released online on 2 April 2013 by director Brendan Lyle Moles. According to the video description, the film was making its circuit at film festivals that year and will be released to the public afterwards.Lyle Moles, Brendan. Video: Sam & Isobel – Official Teaser Trailer. Vimeo. 2 April 2013. Retrieved 4 October 2013. She has also landed other big TV breaks. In 2012, she returned to the BBC for the Doctor Who series 7 Christmas special, "The Snowmen" as Francesca Latimer reuniting with real life brother Joseph Darcey-Alden as on-screen sibling Digby and co-starring alongside Jenna-Louise Coleman and Matt Smith.'Harry Potter actress Ellie Darcey-Alden to appear in Dr. Who Christmas Special 'The Snowmen.' MuggleNet. 14 December 2012. Retrieved 4 October 2013.The Fourth Dimension: The Snowmen. BBC. 27 December 2012. Retrieved 4 October 2013. To date, Darcey-Alden is the latest in a line of Harry Potter cast members to have appeared in both Potter and Doctor Who, including David Tennant, Michael Gambon, Helen McCrory, John Cleese, Zoe Wanamaker, Jim Broadbent, Toby Jones, Roger Lloyd Pack, Bill Nighy, Shirley Henderson, Adrian Rawlins, David Bradley, and John Hurt.Actors Who Have Appeared In Harry Potter And Doctor Who. BuzzFeed.com. 21 July 2011. Retrieved 4 October 2013. The same year, it was confirmed that she would guest star in the second season of Tom Fontana's French-German-Czech historical television drama Borgia (not to be confused with Showtime's The Borgias) as Felice della Rovere, on-screen and illegitimate daughter to Dejan Čukić's Cardinal Giuliano della Rovere (better known as Pope Julius II).Ellie Darcey-Alden Appearing on Borgia and Ferrante D’Este. WordPress.com. 11 December 2012. Retrieved 4 October 2013.A&J Management. 'can now announce that lovely @Elliedalden has been confirmed as Felice Dellarovere.' Twitter. 20 September 2012. Retrieved 5 October 2013. Series two was shot on location in Prague and Italy in March through November 2012.Tom Fontana's 'Borgia' Gets Second Season Order. The Hollywood Reporter. 26 March 2012. Retrieved 19 October 2013. Darcey-Alden filmed her scenes in Italy that October over the span of three days, sharing the screen alongside Matt Di'angelo and Mark Ryder.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'Flying out to Italy today for filming.' Twitter. 21 October 2012. Retrieved 21 October 2013.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'A great day filming with @matt_diangelo and @markryder121.' Twitter. 23 October 2012. Retrieved 21 October 2013. The show premiered on Canal+ on 18 March 2013Borgia Official Site. CanalPlus. Retrieved 4 October 2013. and Netflix on 1 May 2013.Borgia on Netflix. Netflix. Retrieved 19 October 2013. Although Felice is considered a powerful and influential historical figure, Darcey-Alden's part in the show is reduced to a minimal appearance in the shadow of her powerful father; based on documentation, Felice was married as early as 14 years of age and was widowed shortly after, years before she remarried Gian Giordano Orsini and subsequently became a prominent figure of the Italian Renaissance.[http://natcath.org/NCR_Online/archives2/2005d/100705/100705sse.htm Book Review of The Pope's Daughter: A Renaissance woman rescued from obscurity.] National Catholic Reporter. 7 October 2005. Retrieved 20 October 2013. While Darcey-Alden filmed minimal scenes for episodes 11 and 12, they were eventually cut from the final version, yet her name still appears in the credits of the Season 2 DVD (Region 2)."The Seven Sorrows." Borgia: Season 2. Writ. Tom Fontana, et al. Dir. Christoph Schrewe. Lions Gate, RC2, 2013. DVD."Who Is Like God?" Borgia: Season 2. Writ. Tom Fontana, et al. Dir. Christoph Schrewe. Lions Gate, RC2, 2013. DVD. The show has been renewed for a third season, which is currently in pre-production; it has been confirmed that this will be the final of the series,Borgia – Season 3 – The final season is filming now. SpoilerTV.com. 3 June 2013. Retrieved 5 October 2013. although it is currently unknown whether Darcey-Alden's character will return to the show. Her latest stage credits include Ellen Kent's Aida Verdi for the New Theatre OxfordEllen Kent's Aida tickets @ New Theatre Oxford, Oxford. Ents24.com. Retrieved 1 October 2013. and The Nutcracker Twisted which was presented by Elite Dance Studio and performed at the Norris Theatre on 30 November 2013.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'Who in LA area wants to come and watch our 'The twisted nutcracker' show?' Twitter. 18 November 2013. Retrieved 23 November 2013.[http://palosverdessource.com/2013/11/15/palos-verdes-holiday-traditions-2013/ Palos Verdes Holiday Traditions 2013: Information on the Norris Theatre Nutcracker Ballet productions.] Palos Verdes Source. 15 November 2013. Retrieved 23 November 2013.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. "Just finished the final performance of 'The Twisted Nutcracker.'" Instagram. 30 November 2013. Retrieved 22 October 2014. On 17–18 January, she competed in the 47th Annual Miss Dance Drill Team USA: California dance competition and pageant.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. "Great job everyone at Miss Drill Dance Team comp this weekend!!!" Instagram. 18 January 2014. Retrieved 24 October 2014. On 7–9 March, she participated in the KAR: Kids Artistic Revue Redondo Beach, CA 2014 Competition, a national dance competition, which tool place at the Centinela Valley Center For The Arts in Lawndale, California.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. "Last weekend at KAR!!!" Instagram. 14 March 2014. Retrieved 24 October 2014."Information for KAR March 2014 Dance Competition." DanceKar. Retrieved 24 October 2014. On 23–26 May, she appeared in the Showstopper! Competition 2014, a major dance competition, which took place at the Disneyland Hotel in California.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'This is the best part of my day at showstoppers dance competition at the Disneyland Hotel!!' Twitter. 23 May 2014. Retrieved 24 May 2014.Info for Showstopper Competition 2014. Academy of World Dance N Arts. Retrieved 24 May 2014. She competed in a ballet solo, ballet group, jazz group and contemporary group.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'Im competing a ballet solo, ballet group, jazz group and contemporary group!' Twitter. 23 May 2014. Retrieved 25 May 2014. She and her group were later awarded two Platinum 1st Place prizes with scores of 114.2 and 114.0, respectively for their performances "Stranded" and "Hold It Against Me" presented by the Elite Dance Studio.AnaheimII Overall Score Reports for Showstopper! 2014: Senior (15-19 yrs.) Large.. ShowstopperOnline.com. Retrieved 8 August 2014. p. 36. Other work Outside of screen and stage credits, she modelled small time, including an ad for the Morleys Stores Ltd c. 2009-10Photo: Morleys Stores Ad. Harry Potter Kids Facebook Fan Page. 19 September 2011. Retrieved 25 May 2014. and the British children and pre-teen magazine Girl Talk in 2012.Photo: Behind the scenes of 'Girl Talk' shoot. Ellie Darcey-Alden Facebook Fan Page. 27 June 2012. Retrieved 25 May 2014. In December 2013, she along with the Elite Dance Studio performed for the Halftime Show NBA, Los Angeles Clippers.Video: Elite Dance Clippers Halftime Show. Elite Dance. (Archived from the original.) 17 January 2014. Retrieved 7 September 2014. Event occurs at 0:31 and 1:07.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. "Had a great time dancing at the Clippers Halftime!!!" Instagram. 21 December 2014. Retrieved 24 October 2014. Personal life Darcey-Alden is originally from Yarnton in Oxford, Oxfordshire although she moved to the United States with her immediate family in late 2012 to early 2013 when she was 13 years oldDarcey-Alden, Sarah and Phil."Watching our furniture being loaded onto the container." Twitter. 21 November 2012. Retrieved 3 September 2014.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. "One year ago today we landed in LAX airport to start a new life in the US!!" Instagram. 8 February 2014. Retrieved 22 October 2014. and she now currently resides in Los AngelesDarcey-Alden, Ellie. 'I'm loving living in LA but I'm really missing my family and friends back in the UK.' Twitter. 4 March 2013. Retrieved 5 October 2013. in the city of Rancho Palos Verdes.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'We live in Rancho Palos Verdes...' Twitter. 30 January 2014. Retrieved 1 February 2014. Her parents are Sarah (née Darcey) and Philip "Phil" AldenRiley and Chirtou, p. ix. (See Notes.) who runs a charity website.Alden, Philip. Philip's JustGiving page. JustGiving.com. Retrieved 3 September 2014. She has a younger brother, Joseph (b. 2002) who is also an actorBoy lands lead role in stage show. Oxford Mail. 30 November 2011. Retrieved 4 October 2013. and two older half-siblings, Becki and James Alden.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'A massive Happy 21st Birthday to my beautiful big sister @becki_alden.' Twitter. 13 May 2013. Retrieved 5 October 2013.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'Just said goodbye to my big bro... I will miss you James.' Twitter. 18 August 2013. Retrieved 5 October 2013. Her extended family includes her maternal uncle Chris DarceyDarcey-Alden, Sarah and Phil. "My poor @Elliedalden has been left in the hands of my brother @chrisdarcey to turn on the lights!" Twitter. 30 November 2012. Retrieved 3 September 2014. and her paternal uncles Martin and Jeremy Alden. She is a former pupil of the Dance 10 Theatre School within the Edward Feild Primary School named after Bishop Edward Feild, respectively in Kidlington which she attended from September 2005 to July 2011 based on English education.A summary of Oxfordshire school holidays and school term dates. Oxfordshire County Council. Retrieved 24 October 2014. From the autumn of 2011 to the autumn of 2012, she attended Gosford Hill School for the first year and a half of her secondary education—Year 7 and the first semester of Year 8—before moving to the U.S.Edward Feild Primary School. Oxford Mail. Retrieved 3 September 2014.Gosford Hill School. Oxford Mail. Retrieved 3 September 2014. Since moving to the States, she finished her middle school education at Ridgecrest Intermediate School, which she attended from early 2013, starting at the second semester of Grade 7, and graduated in June 2014.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. "This school has put the most amazing and wonderful people and memories I can't even begin to explain!!!" Instagram. 5 June 2014. Retrieved 22 October 2014. In late August 2014, she began attending Palos Verdes High School and is set to graduate in 2018.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'Official Palos Verdes Sea King!!!!' Twitter. 25 August 2014. Retrieved 1 September 2014. She currently attends the Elite Dance Studio in L.A. for dance classes.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'So who in LA wants to attend a fantastic dance studio?? I go to Elite dance.' Twitter. 7 September 2013. Retrieved 20 October 2013. at the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 world premiere in July 2011]] She has appeared at many Harry Potter events and other fan conventions over the years, including the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 world premiere on 7 July 2011 in Trafalgar Square in London,World premiere for 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2' set for July 7. Los Angeles Times. 1 March 2011. Retrieved 19 October 2013.Video: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Premiere London – Magical Omnibus. YouTube. 21 July 2011. Retrieved 19 October 2013. Event occurs at 3:52. LeakyCon 2011 in Orlando, Florida,Meet the Deathly Hallows actors at LeakyCon 2011! The Leaky Cauldron. 2 June 2011. Retrieved 4 October 2013. the Warner Bros. Studio Tour London: The Making of Harry Potter in October 2012,'Harry Potter Studio Tour' – an Actor's Perspective. MuggleNet. 19 October 2012. Retrieved 20 October 2013.Warner Brothers Studio Tour: The Making of Harry Potter – An Actor's Perspective By Ellie Darcey-Alden (Review). MuggleNet. 19 October 2012. Retrieved 20 October 2013. LeakyCon Portland 2013, LeakyCon London 2013Ellie Darcey-Alden coming to LeakyCon Portland and London! LeakyCon.com. 30 April 2013. Retrieved 4 October 2013. and Misti-Con 2013 in Laconia, New Hampshire.Misti-Con 2013: With Special Guest Ellie Darcey-Alden, Young Lily From Deathly Hallows 2. MistiCon.org. Retrieved 4 October 2013. In December 2012, she along with Potter alum Ryan Turner (Hugo Weasley) participated in the Leighton Christmas Festival.Leighton Festival puts Harry Potter stars in the Christmas mood. Leighton Buzzard Observer. 3 December 2012. Retrieved 16 April 2014.'Harry Potter' stars kick off Christmas festivities this past weekend. MuggleNet. 3 December 2012. Retrieved 16 April 2014. Most recently, she was scheduled to appear as a guest at Gallifrey One 2014, a science fiction and Doctor Who fan convention, which took place 14–16 February at the Los Angeles Airport Marriott.Convention Guests Gallifrey 2014. GallifreyOne.com. Retrieved 5 October 2013. It was announced that she would be returning to LeakyCon 2014, which took place in Orlando, Florida from 30 July to 3 August.Devin Lytle, Robbie Jarvis, and Ellie Darcey-Alden are returning to LeakyCon! LeakyCon.com. 16 May 2014. Retrieved 25 May 2014. She and her brother Joseph will appear as guests at the Midwest's Premier Doctor Who event, Chicago TARDIS 2014 from 28–30 November at the Westin Lombard Yorktwon Center.Sibling Act. Chicago TARDIS. 18 July 2014. Retrieved 3 September 2014. She is also a big fan of Muggle Quidditch, and was taught to play by members of the five National teams that participated in the 2012 IQA Summer Games (Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, France, and the United States).MuggleNet Exclusive Report: 'Harry Potter' actress Ellie Darcey-Alden shares her story of Muggle Quidditch during the Summer Games. MuggleNet. 19 July 2012. Retrieved 1 October 2013.2012 Summer Games MuggleNet Exclusive: Ellie Darcey-Alden's Summer Games 2012 Report. MuggleNet. Retrieved 1 October 2013. She commented to CNN:Video: Calls grow for Quidditch to be considered for the Olympics. CNN. (Archived on the official [https://www.youtube.com/user/CNN CNN YouTube channel].) 13 July 2012. Retrieved 6 October 2013. Event occurs at 1:22. Filmography Film and Television Theatre Awards and nominations Theatre Behind the scenes *She met the likes of Evanna Lynch and Jason IsaacsDarcey-Alden, Ellie. '@jasonsfolly I just wanted to say Hi! We met at the HP DH p2 premiere, I played young Lily Evans in the flashbacks.' Twitter. 18 May 2014. Retrieved 25 May 2014. at the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 world premiere on 7 July 2011 in Trafalgar Square, London. *Since starring in Harry Potter, she has maintained a close acquaintanceship with fellow alum Daniel Radcliffe who she saw perform in The Cripple of Inishmaan at the Noël Coward Theatre.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'And finally, after a few years having a catch up with my darling son on Friday night.' Twitter. 11 August 2013. Retrieved 21 October 2013. *Is friendly acquainted with Benedict Clarke, Will Dunn, Ryan Turner, Helena Barlow, Chris Rankin, Scarlett Byrne,Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'Next pic, me with the beautiful sisters @ScarleyByrne and @RHByrne.' Twitter. 11 August 2013. Retrieved 21 October 2013. Robbie Jarvis,Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'First one, me with my gorgeous screen hubby @Robbie_Jarvis.' Twitter. 11 August 2013. Retrieved 21 October 2013. Devon Murray,Darcey-Alden, Ellie. '@DevonMMurray I found a cool pic taken of us at leakycon Portland.' Twitter. 20 August 2013. Retrieved 21 October 2013. and Evanna Lynch.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'Next pic, me with the stunning @Evy_Lynch.' Twitter. 11 August 2013. Retrieved 21 October 2013.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'WOW great times.' Twitter. 1 February 2012. Retrieved 21 October 2013. *Her role as Lily Evans was formerly preceded by Geraldine Somerville (as the adult incarnation) and Susie Shinner (as the teenage incarnation), respectively. *On 28 February 2014, it was announced on MuggleNet that a fan-made Harry Potter prequel entitled The Gathering Storm by a group of students from Emerson College in Boston, MA was in the works and was successfully backed on Kickstarter.New fan film: 'The Gathering Storm.' MuggleNet. 28 February 2014. Retrieved 16 April 2014. Darcey-Alden took to her Twitter a day later that she was interested in auditioning for a part, implying that she hoped to reprise her role as Lily in a reply to the main announcement tweeted by MuggleNet.Darcey-Alden, Ellie. 'There's a brand new #HarryPotter fan film in the works, and you can be involved!... Want a part??' Twitter. 1 March 2014. Retrieved 16 April 2014. However, upon learning that the required playing age of the key cast was 16,Rivin, Aaron. Phase One of Casting Has Begun! Director Official Facebook. 20 February 2014. Retrieved 16 April 2014. she tweeted on 5 March that she thought she was "too young" in a reply to a tweet by The Gathering Storm official film Twitter regarding a deadline for open auditions through video application submissions.Darcey-Alden, Ellie.'Arrggh I think I'm too young.' Twitter. 5 March 2014. Retrieved 16 April 2014. The part of Lily Evans eventually went to Laura Tarver.At long last, we are incredibly proud to introduce the key cast of The Gathering Storm: A Marauders Fan Film! The Gathering Storm Official Facebook. 23 March 2014. Retrieved 16 April 2014. *Many online sources have confused Ellie with fellow Harry Potter actress Daphne de Beistegui, possibly due to a slight resemblance in their appearances, as well as which young Lily each of them played—Harry's mother, the late Lily Evans or Harry's daughter, Lily Luna Potter.Deathly Hallows Part 2 was disappointing (Rant Alert). Quibblo.com. 1 September 2011. Retrieved 13 August 2014.Photo: "This is the girl who plays Lilly Harry's daughter." Tumblr. 7 August 2014. Retrieved 21 August 2014. *She somewhat shares a stronger physical resemblance, as described in the books, to Ginny Weasley—ginger hair worn as a long mane, freckles and brown eyes—than she does to Lily Evans—dark, thick red hair worn to her shoulders and brilliant green, almond-shaped eyes. *She revealed to MuggleNet during a Leakyon Portland 2013 panel that the characters she relates to the most from Harry Potter are Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. She stated, "I think because a lot of the characters, the main characters in Harry Potter, they're all kind of to [[Scarlett Byrne] and Devon Murray ] your age now growing up... so, it's kind of hard for me. But I think I'm probably part Ginny, part Hermione. Hermione, because she's, 'Books, books, books! School, school, school!' That's kind of me because I'm very 'school', very 'books.' But then Ginny, because she's a really friendly person, she likes to have a bit of fun. She's a bit 'risk takey', sometimes she'll take risks and stuff, which is me sometimes, depending. ... Yeah, probably between those two, because it's kind of difficult for me because also they and Devon are a lot older."Video: LeakyCon Interviews: Ellie Darcey-Alden, Scarlett Byrne, & Devon Murray. YouTube. 3 July 2013. Retrieved 10 September 2014. Event occurs at 18:24. External links * *Ellie Darcey Alden's Official Agency Page at A&J Management *Ellie Darcey-Alden's Official, Verified Twitter Account *Ellie Darcey-Alden's Official, Verified Instagram Account *Ellie Darcey-Alden's Pinterest *Ellie Darcey-Alden at Pranks Media (Official Movie Website for the short film Pranks) *Harry Potter Film Series Cast: Ellie Darcey-Alden at MuggleNet *Ellie Darcey-Alden at Coolspotters.com References Notes *McCabe, Bob. Harry Potter Page to Screen: The Complete Filmmaking Journey. First Ed. New York, NY: Harper Design, 2011. Print. ISBN . *Riley, Mark, and Marios Chirtou. The Craft of the Cut: The Final Cut Pro X Editor's Handbook. West Sussex: Wiley, 2012. Print. ISBN . fr:Ellie Darcey-Alden pl:Ellie Darcey-Alden ru:Элли Дарси-Олден Category:Actors (real-world)